The Dragons of the Forest
by BurritoJoe
Summary: 30 years after the events of Darkness of Dragons, combination of hybrid breeding creates a new tribe, capable of using unlimited magic without bad side affects. When a young Dragon finds a magic shrine, his world is changed forever. Rated T for death, abuse, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, for now I'm going to take a break from my other stories. Enjoy this.

Entry 1

With the forest came a new tribe. The Forest Wings. They are a combination of Mudwing, Rainwing, and Nightwing. They dwell in the forest, not bothering a soul. I should probably say that I'm a pretty strange dragon, even by Forest wing standards. I'm always learning new spells, making new potions, and just trying new things. Normal Forest Wings just stick to one thing to be good at. I always am trying to use our tribes Magic abilities to their fullest, but no one else seems really keen on the idea. Anyways, The Forest Wing tribe is basically a magic tribe that has harnessed magic, potion craft, and enchanting. This has led us to control a big chunk of the continent of Pyrrhia. We are ruled by our most powerful sorcerer, Tree Snapper. He is pretty fair, and he hasn't done anything stupid yet, so I think we're in the clear. His wife, AKA the person who is basically my adoptive mom is named Leaf Burner. She found me curled up on the side of the rod one time, studying my one book, and she asked where my mother was. I remember asking her what a mother was. After that she took me home, and even though she DOESN'T legally own me, I've lived with her for the past 3 years. However I have a really abusive sister like person. Leaf Burners actual daughter thinks I am a disgrace to their family and that I should kill myself. She has taken time out of her day to corner me in an alleyway and use her conjuring magic to summon a ghost to beat the living shit out of me. The problem with her is that if I tell Leaf Burner, she will kill me. It kind of changed when Leaf burner married Tree Snapper because every boy in the forest wanted to date my sister for a variety of reasons. This has caused her to have less time to beat me up. I don't legally count as Royalty, so no one really cares about me anymore, and that's the way I like it. Now I spend most of my days in the Castle Library studying every magic known to dragon. I should also mention that On my suspected Hatching day, which was expected to be last week, Tree Snapper have me this journal as a gift. I should probably describe myself before going any further. I'm a big dragon with dark green scales and plates down my back. I have emerald green eyes and horns that form a small spear. Every a Forest Wing has a unique horn formation that is key to identifying someone. Tree Snapper's resembles a small war hammer and Leaf Burner's resembles an arrow. Every horn is unique and the odds of having the same as someone else are the same as having an animus dragon for a dragonet. I am currently trying to figure out how to use my horns as a wand. But yesterday something big happened. I was studying alchemy recipes when I heard the door jiggle. It was locked and I wanted my privacy so I just ignored it. Pretty soon the person at the door got mad.

"VOS RO DAH!" Shouted a dragon with a deep voice. It was Tree Snapper. I forgot to mention that once you are the leader or king of the Forest Wings, you are taught how to shout, and it can be useful at times. Anyways, the door almost hit me in the head, but it didn't, luckily. I whipped my head around to see Tree Snapper holding a pile of gems. "What are these?" He asked furiously.

"There, umm, uhh, grand, en-enchantment g-gems." I barely spat out In fear. I could see a small fire burning in his eyes.

"Why did I find these Gems next to a full set of Skywing battle armor?" He asked seriously.

"I was trying to make them venom proof." I said shamefully. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but the idea was so interesting that I Couldn't resist. He sat down next to me.

"Log Breaker, you should remember that I can kick you out any time. I don't want to, but if I have to, I will do it. Anyways, The real reason I wanted to talk to you is because, well how should I put this, uhh, I'm legally adopting you. Your going to be a prince now. I just came in with the Gems so I wouldn't draw suspicion from Leaf Burner." He said calmly. I felt my face light up. I could not believe what I was hearing. The leader, and most powerful person in the tribe, wants to adopt me. I guess I have been living here for the past year.

"When are you going to tell everybody?" I remember asking.

"Yah, so I haven't really made much plans about this. So far all I have been able to do is send a message out to the other Queens and kings. So far Peril and Clay will come, Glory and Deathbringer are a Mabey, Tsunami and Riptide are a yes." He said(A/N This is 30 years after Jade mountain, so all the dragonets of destiny are 35-40 years old). I liked the Idea of Peril and Clay coming because I like there daughter, Charcoal. She is nice to me unlike literally every other dragonet, and she is just a friendly person in general. The son of Riptide and Tsunami is also really nice. They are basically my only friends


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not uploading In a while. I've been doing tech in a Play, I've had a lot of tests recently, and I may or may not have set a hoodie on fire.

Entry 2

(A/N I'll just write it like a normal narrative instead of a journal perspective. Kind of like the Al Capone series: Al Capone does my shirts)

It has been one day since I learned about the adoption. Unfortunately for me, my sister has figured out to. SLAM! I was thrown against the wall by a ghost conjoured by my sister.

"YOU CANT BE MY BROTHER! YOUR NOT EVEN REAL ROYALTY, YOUR JUST SOME SICK JOKE THAT SHOULD BURN IN HELL!" She shrieked as I started to bleed. Blood was coming out of my mouth, eye, and most of my body. There was no way to hide the damage.

"BUSH BREAKER, STOP IT!" I tried to yell. Her ghost started to beat me harder. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I did it anyways. I extended my Talon towards her as I shakily aimed for her chest. "KING LO RAH!" I yelled in agony. The spell shot her back into the wall. I got up and tried to run away, but a few seconds into running made it pretty clear one of my bones was broken. I felt a long sharp thing go down my back, weaving through my back plates. I fell to the floor, completely paralyzed through a mixture of fear and pain. Bush Breaker went to a bathroom and cleaned herself up and left me to bleed out. I was almost close to losing consciousness until I heard talons lightly touching the floor. I tried to perk my head up, but a I couldn't. It got louder and louder until It was at the door. It tried to open it, but Bush Breaker locked it. It tried harder and harder until the shaking stopped.

"VOS RO DAH!" Yelled a deep voiced dragon. It was Tree Snapper. He looked down at my broken body and yelled. "GO HAH LEH!" He shouted, which instantly summoned two medics and a guard. The medics carefully rolled me onto a stretcher and dropped a bit of healing potion. It did nothing. One of the medics laid his talons on my face and cast a healing spell.

"GONE DEH KOH!" He yelled. It did nothing. My vision started to get blurry. One of the Medics tried to ask me something. I couldn't respond. They tucked my wings into my body and shot down the hallways to the royal hospital. I could barely see a light shining down on me. Someone put a needle in my arm, and I felt a wave of sleepiness hit me like a tsunami. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they wouldn't budge. I slowly lost consciousness as I heard a scream that was no doubt Leaf Burners.

"Attempt number 768, sun potion." I heard a voice announce. My eyes were heavy as stone, but they slowly moved open.

"Sir, he's awake." Said a small voice. I glanced over and saw a short Forest wing only a year older than me. His horns formed a medical cross. I tried to speak but I couldn't lift my mouth. Moving anything other than my eyes hurt. I heard two other voices. One was a girls, and one was a boys. The boys was a little deep and the girls was so clear it sounded auto tuned.

"Is he alive." Asked the boy.

"Log Breaker, can you hear me." Asked the girl speaking directly into my ear. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. I felt a cold Talon touch my neck, most likely checking for a pulse. I then felt a colder thing jap into my neck, which was no doubt a syringe. My eyes closed and then jolted open. I sprang up and sat upright.

"ERN LOS HYDRA!" I yelled without thinking. A jet of water shot out of my talons and neatly curved down the hall. A scream was heard and the water dragged Bush Breaker into the room. I was covered in bandages and even had a patch on my eye. She stared me cold in my one good eye.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DARE DRAG A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS LIKE ME TO THIS ROOM OF DISGUSTING TOOLS?" She ranted. She went on for about 5 more minutes until she quieted down.

"Yo-you did th-this to me." I said slowly pointing at her. Charcoal got up.

"Do you mean that Bush Breaker overhear is the one that put you through this hell and made me and Palm worry our horns off?" She asked in friendly tone of voice even though the sentence was the absolute opposite of friendly. Palm, If I hadn't mentioned this before, is the Son of Riptide and Tsunami, and he has never really liked Bush Breaker at all to begin with. I nodded in response to Charcoals question and she slowly turned her head towards Bush Breaker.

"WH-WHAT? HE'S LYING!" She said. "FORGET THIS!" She screamed as she stormed off to a different part of the castle. I had the urge to get up and chase her, but I felt to weak. One of my wings was bent the wrong way, and the other had a small tear in it. I couldn't feel anything waist down, so I couldn't get up If I wanted to


End file.
